Kratos
Base= |-|Old Kratos= Summary Born and raised in the ranks of the violent Spartans, Kratos became a respected general in his ranks but had to beg the God of War, Ares, during a battle with the Barbarians to avoid the Spartans' defeat. Ares listened to Kratos and bounded a pair of curved, chained blades to his forearms to physically represent Kratos' servitude to the god of war. This, however, ended as Ares tricked Kratos into slaughtering his own wife and daughter. After having the white ashes of his deceased family bound to his skin, Kratos headed out and sought revenge against his former master. Powers and Stats Tier: Small Building Class | Building Class | Building+ Class | Large Building Class Name: Kratos, known by many titles such as The Ghost of Sparta, White Warrior, The God of War, The Servant of Ares, The Champion of Ares, The Slave of the Gods, The Fist of Ares, The Marked Warrior, Oathbreaker, The Slayer of Gods, Destroyer of Worlds, Champion of the Gods, Sinker of Atlantis, Slayer of Ares, Killer of Argos, Cursed Mortal, Fallen God, Murderer of Gaia, Murderer of Children, Son of Zeus, Godslayer Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: In his 30's | Over 200 years old in the events of GoW4 Classification: Spartan, Demigod, God of War and Death, Godslayer, Former Spartan General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Can plant explosive cores inside foes, Soul Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Can create a shadow clone of himself, Can drain the life force and magic energies of opponents on contact with them, Can channel his divine energy into other objects such as weapons to amplify their effectiveness, Rage Power (Capable of increasing his own strength with anger), Homing Attack with the Soul of Hades (Which can vaporize enemies) | All abilities above, plus Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Regenerated from being impaled through the abdomen), Ice Manipulation (Via Leviathan), Statistics Amplification, Attack Reflection (Via shields) Attack Potency: Small Building Class | Building Class | Building+ Class (Can trade blows with Zeus) | Large Building Class Speed: Superhuman | At least Superhuman, likely higher (Faster than before) | At least Superhuman, likely higher (Faster than before) | Possibly Subsonic Lifting Strength: 100 ton | 250 ton | 500 ton | At least 500 ton (Much higher than before) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Building Class | Building+ Class (Managed to hurt and beat Zeus) | Large Building Class Durability: Small Building Class | Building Class | Building+ Class (Tanked hits from Zeus) | Large Building Class Stamina: Superhuman. Has the energy to climb for three days, run several dozen kilometers in search of a city and keep on fighting monsters for an entire day inside Pandora's Temple before tiring out. Range: Extended melee range to several dozen meters, possibly several hundred meters with magic | A few hundred meters melee range by sheer virtue of size, likely several kilometers with god powers Intelligence: Kratos was a Spartan Commander who won many battles, and has experience battling many supernatural foes. He comes up with brutally creative ways to kill his enemies, so they won't be a future obstacle. He has also solved numerous puzzles throughout his adventures, most of them created by some of the most brilliant architects of his time, such as Daedalus, who built the Labyrinth of Minos, and Pathos Verdes the 3rd, who built the Temple of Pandora. Weaknesses: Kratos has absolutely massive anger management problems, making him prone to reckless and needlessly violent behavior, and impeding normal judgment. | None notable (Before the events of GoW4, he learned to control his anger) Key: GoW1 | GoW2 | GoW3 | GoW4 Category:Characters Category:Small Building Class Characters Category:Building Class Characters Category:Building+ Class Characters Category:Large Building Class Characters